The Legend of Vanessa: The Diva of Moonlight
The Legend of Vanessa: The Diva of Moonlight is a 2019 platforming-action video game by Brilliant Star Games, the first full title of the franchise under the new team and owners since Generations was a cooperation as In-Verse's last title. Since that, many changes happened, but trying to maintain the current formula. The developers say that this is the only yearly title due to the team's desire of making another Vanessa game. Released in July 31, 2019 and in Japan will be out in September 18, 2019. This will include a side story game named; The Legend of Kali: Act Zero -Chaos-, which involves Kali Chrome in the far future, confirming that she survived the events of Neo Freedom X – The Third Impact, and Vanessa turned into a fairy due to a sacrifice of her physical body. The Main theme is Wild Fang by Janne Da Arc. Synopsis In 2016, for years after the defeat of Chaos there was relative peace on earth, however, an organization of magical villains known as "Nemesis" seeks to dominate the land invoking a monster called "Diva of the Moon," which is considered a goddess in the kingdom of Tharid, provoking a war between kingdoms. Vanessa returns to action after a long time, along with her friends Emily and Sarah, joining Merlina and Chiaro, representing the kingdom of Aslada. Characters Main * Vanessa Artemis Anemone Luxaloss: She is a 25-year-old sorceress. She is fair and benevolent with everyone. When an evil comes, she comes to fight those and stop them anytime. Her strength is speed and wind attacks. In this game is added a knight's spear that is also a drill. * Emily Aurora Fontaine Sunrise: She is the rival and best friend of Vanessa, 26 years old. Pragmatic in her duty as agent of the Guardians. However, to everyone's surprise, she can control her darkness by becoming stronger, she uses an Oriental style sword and pistols. * Ada "Merlina" Osborne: A sorceress from Schiel, however her skill has increased a lot, she uses different types of magic that are not limited to elemental powers. She is often mistaken by a witch but is a wizard. She is 24 years old and is the group's strategist. * Chiaro Argiaren: The only one of the main quartet that fights hand to hand. She is a girl who originally had alien powers, but after changing to a more normal life, she became more human, but maintained her combat strength, she is 23 years old. * Sarah Nelson: A young magician who uses PSI. Having voluntarily resigned her career as a designer. Coming back to help her best friends to defeat Nemesis. She has a cute yet dangerous personality when provoked, she is 22 years old. Secondary Only few will appear in story as playables, most of them are within parallel stories. * Jaden Luxaloss: The duke of Aslada who is a young rebel, his kingdom is at war because of Nemesis after his graduation. His sisters are worried about him because he is in danger. * Jenny, Sylvia and Christian Thorndyke: The Thorndyke siblings are traveling all over the country, so they decided to be part of the girls' control missions. * Vitenka Itzala: Chiaro's best friend and another young man with alien powers that lives on the planet. It has a faster combat strength. With 24 years of age he is a captain of the Guardians. * Elise Luxaloss and Mark O'Bryne: Replacing the current Captain, Elise takes the reins to help the sorceresses on their journey. Mark is in training to be the future Colonel. And they are very concerned about Jaden and want to help him. * Kanon: The crown prince of the kingdom of Caribeth, a stubborn young man who likes to do things his way. But he knows very well that his country is at risk. * Tania Sharp: She is doing her doctorate at the Aslada Sorcery Academy. She is 19 years old. And is part of Elise's platoon. * Kali Chrome, Chip, and Lenka Ilargia: The leader of the Cardinals along with Vanessa's fellow adventurers will help the girls during their trip in their own way. * Lumine and Tenebrae: They are more adults, this pair of friends are closer than ever. Lumine is now braver than ever and Tenebrae is more open. New -Allies- * Prínce Louis Reagan: A typical prince charming at first sight in appearance. He is not very sociable, but he only wants peace between the kingdoms. He has a natural sense of humor and is very calm, knows how to handle a sword and secretly is very competent. He is 25 years old. New -Villains- * Heart Cuore: She is one of the two chiefs of Nemesis, she is a proud woman and she never accepts her mistakes as her own. An Evil Heartless witch. * Saint Marion: She is one of the two chiefs of Nemesis, she is a lazy girl, who once she enters the battle is not easy to escape, uses a big sword. * Maurice the Pirate: One of the male members of Nemesis, is a captain with a giant beard. * Soledad: A human sized Fairy who covers her face because is the ugliest thing "ever". * Penta Pon: A woman disguised as a Penguin who misleads others because she is very clueless. * Jet Tronic: A blind man who uses his technological implants for his own benefit. * Gulliver: A young traveler who fell into the trap of Nemesis and now works for them. * Dracula: Vampire King, Info not known. * Indigo: An old sorcerer who is an old friend of Louis, is actually his only friend. (Spoiler!) New -Others- * Moon Diva: A statue that is really a monster with the appearance of an angelic goddess. Although it can also be interpreted as Vanessa. * Black Knight: A mysterious armored knight who fights Vanessa and her friends. Trivia * The game has the ambience of an ending, openly inspired by Mazinger Z Infinity, a movie based on the same manga series. * Also inspired in Mega Man X8, the current final game of the Mega Man X series. * The developers dubbed this game: "Bayonetta for kids" as an inside joke. * The game was announced in February 1st, 2018, but info will be out in the entire month. However, the game was meant to be in early 2019, but delayed to mid 2019 with being released in July. * Louis is a parody of the stock character "Prince Charming".